1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in at least certain embodiments, is directed to heat exchange systems for exchanging heat between an earth conduit and/or earth loop and a rig, pipe, pipeline or riser; the systems, in certain aspects, having an earth conduit or loop and associated apparatus for transferring heat between transfer fluid circulating in the conduit or loop and the rig, pipe, pipeline or riser.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of earth heat exchange systems. Typically such systems include conduit, conduits, and/or a pipe loop within the earth, apparatus for circulating heat transfer fluid therethrough and through other systems or apparatuses above the surface, and heat exchange apparatus for exchanging heat between the transfer fluid and an item, apparatus, device or other thing.